fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Orochuri Serpanta
Orochuri Serpanta (オロチュリ・タルパンセ, Orochiru Serupanta) is an S-Class Dark Mage that works for Lucifer Ravenneel. He was once exiled in the Prison of Thanatos, along with several of his Guild's members, but he was released by Lucifer, that infiltrated and killed the guards and destroyed the barrier. Appearance Orochuri Serpanta is a young man, with a certain quirky appearance. He is extremely thin and is not very tall, giving his a sickly look. He has black, very spiky hair that is held by a black band. He's got black pointy eyes. He is usually seen with a big, mocking smile. He wears a small dark purple top that reveals his torso and is also sleeveless. On his two arms, he has a tattoo of snakes. He also wears small shorts of the same color. Unlike most mages, he doesn't wear shoes. Instead, he walks with his feet unprotected, capable of resisting even the hot sands of Sin's desert. Personality Orochuri is an extremely quirky person, with a crazy, lunatic and very peculiar attitude. He is known by his crazy smile and laugh, as well as his bloodthirst and bloodlust. He kills with no regrets, always giggling and laughing with a frantic and sadistic demeanour to things and to others. He has no regrets nor remorse about killing others, enjoying slow deaths and taking as a hobby to create conflicts between mages. He seems to hold grudge on others and only believes that fights are until one dies. His most strange feature is his love for blood and human flesh, eating it after battle. History Throughout the years of constant assassination, Orochuri (whose name resembles "Snake") gained the title Irezumi Jōja (刺青上蛇, lit. The "Snake on the Tattoo"), due to his Tattoo Magic. of After mass murdering several members of Legal Guilds and citizens of Sin and Enca, Orochuri was sentenced to live the rest of his days on the Prison of Thanatos (the Greek god of death), a very high building, with few windows, built of black stone on the middle of Enca's sea and the end of the line to S-Class Drak Mages that were caught and sentenced. During his time in prison, he gained reputation as one of the strongest mages around. His constant (and useless) efforts of escaping made him weak. Seeking out fro power, he constantly tried to contatct with the outside world. Simultaneously, Lucifer Ravenneel, who was seeking for servants and subordinates that would swear loyalty to him, in order to create a great army that would help him achieve immortality, decided to strike the prison, where he rescued most prisoners and killed the guards, breaking the barrier. Magic and Abilities Magic Tattoo Magic '(タトゥーマジック''Tatū Majikku ''皮膚彫り魔法): His unique Tattoo Magic (皮膚彫り魔法, lit. ''"Skin-Carved Magic") is a well renown one throughout the world. By means of his arm tattoos, Orochuri can summon snakes that can secrete a deadly poison or strangle the enemy to death. His skills with his one-of-a-kind technique make him a fierce combatant, that is extremely feared throughout Earth Land. Apparently, he stated that he uses his 'Poison Magic '(毒魔法 ''Doku Mah'ō'') alongside his tattoo magic, after having his snakes released.' *'Sen Hori Hebi (千彫り蛇 One Thousand Carved Snakes): Oroc huri makes his tattoos alive, releasing several snakes from his arms that can both poison the enemy or strangle them. The swarm of big snakes appears in an instant, each snake individually doing something like intimidating, diverting, or capturing the enemy in a cooperative attack. Without giving them the time to react, the enemy is entangled. *'Shirohebi no Chōeki '(白蛇の懲役 White Snakes Dome): Orochuri's greatest and strongest technique. He can transform into a giant white serpent with eight heads and eight tails. The serpent boasts a giant body and can destroy most things without difficulty.Each head can also make their own magic circle to release powerful energy blasts. Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: Orochuri's physical prowess has been shown to go beyond flashy skills. During his time as a mass assassin, he was shown able to effortlessly stop a punch from a giant of a man with a single hand. Great Magic Power: His magic power is able to compare to that of other Guild Masters. He is able of overwhelming other Guild's members with his raw power. Category:Dark Mage